Perspectivas
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Cada parte de su vida, cada cosa que veían tenía una perspectiva diferente, llevando cada acontecimiento a tener varias vistas únicas de la vida. [Serie de drabbles hechos para el Fictober 2017]
1. Araña

**Perspectivas**

* * *

 **Resumen:** Cada parte de su vida, cada cosa que veían tenía una perspectiva diferente, llevando cada acontecimiento a tener varias vistas únicas de la vida. [Serie de drabbles hechos para el Fictober 2017]

 **Disclairmer:** Supernatural no me pertenece ~

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Araña**

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

180 palabras según Word

Si bien no eran sus criaturas favoritas en la Tierra, ya fuera por mamíferos o por otros animales —debía admitir que su insecto favorito serían las abejas siempre—, no veía mal en las arañas, es decir, las personas solían inspirarse por esos insectos, desde aquella tela que hacían hasta la funcionalidad de sus patas.

Pero aunque él pensara en eso, había comprado en el tiempo en que solía llevar en la Tierra que a los humanos no les agradaba convivir con aquellos seres, haciendo que incluso se sorprendiera de que Dean parecía tener cierta aversión.

Eso lo comprobó un día que estaba en el búnker, revisando unos libros, cuando había escuchado el grito de Dean y al ir a ver qué ocurría, esperando encontrar ahí a algún demonio, incluso al mismo Lucifer, sólo se había encontrado con una araña que había estado igual de confundido que él por el grito del hombre.

― Llévate esa cosa de aquí Cas — Le había gruñido sin más, cuando el ángel había tomado la araña. Ni él ni el insecto comprendían esa aversión.


	2. Serpiente

**Capitulo 2**

 **Serpiente**

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

180 palabras según Word

Junto a los perros, los cuales se habían vuelto sus cazadores para aquellas almas que se vendían a cambio de algo, además de guardianes de ese reino que despreciaba por completo, había otra criatura en la creación que siempre le había agradado, siendo que la había utilizado como su instrumento para que aquellos seres despreciables, ante los cuales no se quiso inclinar, fueran desterrados.

Debía admitir que siempre las había encontrado bastante curiosas, arrastrando su cuerpo en la tierra, como si necesitaran ayuda o algo, cuando la realidad era que esas criaturas eran verdaderamente mortíferas. Con sólo una mordida podían acabar con su presa, con tan solo envolverse alrededor de de uno de sus miembros o de su cuerpo, podrían triturar un hueso de aquellas pestes que siempre había querido eliminar.

Por eso había optado por qué ellas fueran la condena de aquellos seres, que se condenaran a vivir en un mundo que no era perfecto, en un mundo de sufrimiento.

Después de todo aquellas odiosas criaturas le habían quitado lo que siempre había anhelado más que nada, su padre.


	3. Bajo el agua

**Capitulo 3**

 **Bajo el agua**

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

180 palabras según Word

Sus manos se movían con desesperación, buscando salir, escapar de aquel lugar donde había sido empujado. Un demonio lo había tirado a aquella piscina, de la cual le estaba costando demasiado salir, pues el plástico que había cubierto la superficie se enredaba en los miembros de su cuerpo, impidiendo un movimiento acertado, impidiendo que pudiera salir a flote como lo deseaba, sin contar que ya estaba lo suficientemente cansado para seguir luchando.

Podía sentir como el agua lo envolvía en su frío manto, como cada vez estaba siendo más difícil respirar, pensar algo con claridad, sus movimientos cada vez se estaban haciendo más y más torpes, para luego simplemente quedar demasiado exhausto como para seguir luchando.

Antes de que su vista se nublara por completo, antes de que su mente abandonara toda consciencia, pensó en el único ser en el que siempre podía confiar o al menos en el cual lo había podido hacer antes, pero no había respondido a sus plegarías en mucho tiempo y no estaba seguro si lo haría ahora.

Pero ese ángel siempre estaría para Dean.


	4. Obscuridad

**Capitulo 4**

 **Obscuridad**

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

180 palabras según Word

Había mantenido tanto tiempo encerrada a la obscuridad, que había olvidado las cosas buenas realmente... había olvidado lo que era tener a su hermana a su lado, solamente los dos, en la nada.

Siempre había querido enseñarle las cosas hermosas que se podían crear, deseando enseñarle cada ser que realizaba, pero su hermana siempre terminaba destruyendo todo, sin siquiera notarlo muchas veces, por lo que ella era.

Su corazón se había partido cuando había tenido que encerrarla, poniendo luego aquella obscuridad en su hijo mayor, su adorado Lucifer, creyendo que podría soportar la influencia de aquella marca en su brazo, pero simplemente su primogénito había sucumbido y todo aquello había terminado por romperlo cada vez más, haciendo que se cansara de todo, dando como resultado que huyera, que se escondiera de sus propios hijos, dejando aquel destino trazado.

Aquel destino donde sus hijos se matarían el uno al otro, donde su hijo adorado mataría a su hijo más leal, aunque para su sorpresa aquello había sido detenido.

Deseaba pensar que con su querida Amara sería igual, que estarían juntos nuevamente.


	5. Ángel

**Capitulo 5**

 **Ángel**

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

180 palabras según Word

La vida de Dean Winchester no había sido normal desde que tenía cuatro años y un demonio había asesinado a su madre y maldecido a su hermano. Desde temprana edad tuvo que enfrentarse a la realidad de que los monstruos existían y que su padre los exterminaba, para luego él aprender el "negocio familiar" y convertirse en un cazador junto con su hermano.

Durante toda su vida vio distintos seres sobrenaturales, demonios, fantasmas, hombres lobos y vampiros. Siempre los combatió sin dudar... pero nunca pensó que habría _algo_ más.

En su mente no se concebía la idea de que pudiera existir algo bueno dentro de toda esa maldad, mucho menos iba a creer esa idea después de pasar cuarenta largos años en el infierno.

Por eso cuando había revivido, sin tener la menor idea de cómo, investigo sin parar hasta encontrar a quién lo había sacado del infierno, aunque claro, nunca espero que ese algo fuera un ángel del señor.

Un ángel que desde que cruzó su mirada con él no había querido dejarlo nunca, siendo que era su ángel.


	6. Silencio

**Capitulo 6**

 **Silencio**

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

180 palabras según Word

Sí algo sabía perfectamente bien es que el silencio nunca era bueno, al menos en su profesión. Lo sabía bien y se le había reafirmado la idea desde que había entrado a la casa que compartía con Jess y no había escuchado ningún ruido, hasta que había visto a la mujer que amaba en el techo muerta, comenzando a arder en llamas.

La gente solía relacionar el silencio con que las cosas estaban bien, pero él solía relacionar el silencio con que no debía bajar su guardia en ningún momento, debía estar atento a las cosas que ocurrieran a su alrededor, incluso de ser posible afinar lo más que pudiera su oído.

Por eso siempre que entraba a un lugar que sabía que era peligroso, sus sentidos se afinaban cada vez más, el silencio no era bueno.

Aunque a veces muchas veces agradecía que cuando estuvo encerrado en la jaula con Lucifer y con Michael, este no usara el silencio como un arma.

Por esa razón era que no le desagradaba la música que Dean siempre ponía en el bunker.


	7. Ojo

**Capitulo 7**

 **Ojo**

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

180 palabras según Word

Cuando vio esos ojos negruzcos en su hermano no pudo hacer nada más que estremecerse, mientras se obligaba una y otra vez a ser fuerte. Debía traer a la normalidad a su hermano, se decía una y otra vez.

Podía volver todo a la normalidad, siguiendo aquel maldito tratamiento, Dean volvería a ser humano, dejaría de ser un maldito demonio. Ya verían que hacer con la marca de Caín, podrían solucionar el cómo tratarla, para que el mayor de los Winchester no tuviera que vivir con eso toda su vida.

Ahora lo importante era no perder la fe, se decía una y otra vez, pero cada vez que veía esos ojos negruzcos, esas pupilas cubiertas por la obscuridad, no podía pensar en nada más que en la derrota, que nada tendría razón de ser, que fallaría todo aquello y Dean sería un demonio por la eternidad.

Por cada jeringa de sangre que le inyectaba, las palabras que soltaba Dean se volvían mucho peor, mucho más crueles, pero se decía que debía ser fuerte y apartar la mirada de esos ojos.


	8. Dolor

**Capitulo 8**

 **Dolor**

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

180 palabras según Word

Uno de los dolores más grande que había sufrido en su vida, más que cualquier dolor físico en realidad, había sido la pérdida de su amada esposa Mary. El dolor de su muerte lo había hecho el hombre que era en ese momento, lo había vuelto un cazador experto, un alcohólico lleno de venganza, lo sabía perfectamente, pero cuando lo había notado todo había sido demasiado tarde.

Había educado a sus hijos para ser cazadores, había impuesto en ellos la idea de la venganza, de cazar a aquel demonio de ojos amarillos, todo aquello impulsado por el dolor de perder a la persona que más había amado en su vida completa, pero claro nunca imagino que ese dolor podría ser aun más grande, cuando notó que su hijo, que Dean, estaba a punto de morir.

Nada podía salvar al chico de eso, pues era una muerte segura y en ese momento se dio cuenta que ese era el dolor más grande que nunca quería sentir, el perder a uno de sus hijos, por lo cual sin pensarlo dio su vida.


	9. Profundidad

**Capitulo 9**

 **Profundidad**

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

180 palabras según Word

En las profundidades del infierno, encerrado dentro de una caja, es muy difícil que tus gritos sean escuchados, sobre todo con los demás gritos que inundan todo aquel lugar, por lo cual siempre había sabido que sus gritos serían en vano, desde que cayó sin poder evitarlo por aquel portal, sujetando el cuerpo de Lucifer para que aquel Winchester no lo arrojara ahí, para que pudieran realizar el apocalipsis como estaba escrito.

En un principio, aunque sabía todo aquello, aunque sabía que salir de ahí sería inútil, había intentado escapar, mientras podía sentir a su hermano castigar al que era su recipiente original, mientras sentía como lo torturaba, sin siquiera importarle un poco, él lo único que deseaba era salir de aquellas profundidades, volver al cielo, incluso la lucha ya estaba olvidada, pues no podía soportar mucho más ahí.

Sin notarlo siquiera su mente se fue encerrando en sí misma, cayendo en una profundidad de la cual sería realmente difícil sacarlo, pues ni él mismo deseaba salir de su mente, no deseaba ver la realidad, su realidad, encerrado como estaba.


	10. Beso

**Capitulo 10**

 **Beso**

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

180 palabras según Word

Los demonios tenían una forma de sellar sus tratos, la cual podía ser bastante peculiar realmente, pero no había nada extraño si se pensaba detenidamente, es decir, los mortales sellaban así sus compromisos, como cuando contraían matrimonio o hacían alguna promesa.

Cuando se había vuelto un demonio que hacía tratos con los humanos, la verdad es que nunca le importó sellar los tratos de esa manera, pues debía decir que resultaba de cierta forma divertido sellar tratos con los hombres, que siempre tenían aquellos prejuicios a la hora de besarse con otro hombre.

Al evolucionar la tecnología fue cada vez más divertido sellar los tratos, es decir, fotografiar aquellos momentos era algo realmente le sacaba una sonrisa en sus labios. Volverse el rey de los tratos fue algo demasiado fácil de ese forma, sellando tratos, besando gente que vendía su alma.

Un beso podía resultar una experiencia importante para los humanos, pero un beso cargaba consigo mucho más. Un beso era una promesa, un compromiso que no se podía romper aunque ellos rompían sus matrimonios y promesas, los demonios no.


	11. Final

**Capitulo 11**

 **Final**

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

180 palabras según Word

El final de los tiempos estaba a punto de ocurrir, el sol se apagaba de una manera lenta y alarmante, la gente moriría y sin contar que el mismo Dios estaba muriendo, lo cual significaba que no existiría aquella dualidad que necesitaba el universo, la luz y la obscuridad. Todo sería nada y el final caería sobre todos en aquel instante, donde no podían hacer nada más que esperar un último milagro, claro estaba que nadie tenía fe en que algo pudiera ocurrir.

Si bien habían mandado a Dean, siendo un arma kamikaze para destruir a Amara, muchos tenían la duda sobre lo que podría ocurrir en aquel momento, sobre si Dean podría realmente ganar en aquel momento y la verdad sólo se sentía como si el final hubiera llegado.

Mientras estaban sentados en aquel bar no podía hacer nada más que sentirse realmente un inútil, sólo había servido de recipiente para Lucifer, aunque no habían logrado mucho más, esperaba que Dean pudiera hacer lo que él no había podido hacer, luchar, ganar. Que todo aquello no fuera el final.


	12. Payaso

**Capitulo 12**

 **Payaso**

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

180 palabras según Word

Desde que era un niño que los payasos le daban miedo, no podía evitarlo, siendo que si había un responsable de eso, siempre culparía a Dean, sin lugar a dudas siempre sería su hermano mayor el culpable de su terror hacía aquellos... seres.

Su miedo era simplemente una ironía para ser sinceros, es decir, se enfrentaba a diario a fantasmas vengativos, hombres lobos, vampiros, al mismo Lucifer, a ángeles que querían venganza por hacer que cayeran del cielo y muchas otras cosas así, pero no, su miedo era únicamente los payasos.

Tarde o temprano debía superar aquello, tarde o temprano se decía siempre, no podía únicamente vivir con ello, pues lo podrían usar en su contra.

Pero simplemente era algo que Sam Winchester no podía superar, su miedo a los payasos, incluso luego de haber sido torturado por Lucifer durante más de un año en el infierno, los payasos seguían siendo la verdadera debilidad de aquel cazador.

Por eso cuando estaba en el bunker buscando algo y vio la imagen de _eso_ dio un grito, escuchando la risa de Dean.


	13. Soledad

**Capitulo 13**

 **Soledad**

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

180 palabras según Word

No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquella lucha, desde que su hermano la había traicionado y la había encerrado en las profundidades de aquel planeta que había creado con tanto anhelo.

Los nombrados días se habían hecho eternos en aquella soledad, en aquella obscuridad que siempre la solía rodear, porque ella era la obscuridad, pero además de aquello se encontraba sola en aquel lugar. Había perdido todo, se había visto traicionada por el ser que más amaba en la existencia y ahora la soledad era su único acompañante en aquel lugar.

En su mente siempre estaba el recuerdo de su hermano, usando a sus creaciones para atacarla de aquella manera, a sus cuatro hijos principales, a Rafael, Michael, Gabriel y a Lucifer, con el que más había charlado, debido a la marca que habían compartido, pero que finalmente también perdió, pues la marca fue traspasada a alguien más.

Su castigo era realmente algo demasiado cruel, sin tener nada más que ver que su propio reflejo. La soledad sin su hermano era algo realmente doloroso en su corazón.


	14. Labilidad

**Capitulo 14**

 **Labilidad**

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

180 palabras según Word

Nunca se le habría ocurrido imaginar que la sangre de un mortal traería ese efecto en un demonio, siendo que debía admitir que era bastante peculiar. Aquellos fuertes cambios de humor que estaba sufriendo eran demasiado. En un momento estaba feliz y al otro estaba llorando por alguna maldita película o un libro demasiado cursi en realidad.

Sin contar que no podía estar bien del todo, el hecho de saber que aquel demonio andaba tras su cabeza, dividiendo al infierno en dos bandos, aquello nunca resultaba bien del todo, pensó, mientras vertía aquella sangre humana dentro de una copa, bebiendo su contenido.

Los cambios de humor eran cada vez más bruscos y los pocos que seguían a su lado podían apreciar aquello de primera mano, pero la verdad era no quería dejar eso. Aunque esas emociones fueran algo odioso y despreciable, quería sentirlas, quería tener aquellos cambios, aquella labilidad emocional que nunca habría pensar en su vida como demonio.

Al ser un ser condenado al infierno todo aquello se olvidaba, pero nunca iba a olvidar su necesidad de ser amado.


	15. Edipo

**Capitulo 15**

 **Edipo**

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

180 palabras según Word

Cuando había sido humano, la verdad es que había tenido pocos beneficios en su vida, se había casado con una zorra en realidad, una mujer pelirroja que apenas pudo lo dejo solo con su hijo, al cual crío de la manera más ruda y despreciable que pudo, porque bueno, él no tuvo exactamente un ejemplo de padre a seguir, siendo que en realidad no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién era su padre para ser sincero y su madre era una maldita bruja despreciable en verdad, siendo bastante literal en lo de bruja.

Su madre había sido una bruja que lo había criado tal cual él había criado a su hijo, aunque él nunca lo intento vender por cerdos —sabía que no le darían nada en verdad—, pero él había terminado casado con la misma clase de mujer.

En ese tiempo, siendo un maldito campesino ignorante que había vendido su alma por unos centímetros más de pene, no sabía que eso tenía un nombre en especial. El mal de Edipo, terminar con alguien igual a tu madre.


	16. Ideal

**Capitulo 16**

 **Ideal**

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

180 palabras según Word

Los ideales eran algo demasiado difícil de romper. Cuando una persona tenía un ideal, nada podría destruir aquello. Por eso no era extraño que Sam Winchester hubiera podido controlar su cuerpo en el preciso momento en que Lucifer estaba por asesinar a Dean, después de todo, Sam era una persona que creía en las cosas.

Tenía sus ideales, quería detener el apocalipsis, quería salvar a su hermano. Nada le quitaría eso de su mente, todo estaba claro para poder lograrlo.

Eso era algo que Lucifer simplemente no tenía en él. Un ideal que seguir, después de todo el arcángel caído estaba haciendo únicamente un berrinche. Un berrinche porque su padre lo había regañado, un berrinche porque había dejado de ser el favorito.

Cuando uno tenía un ideal, era casi invencible, nada podría derrotarlo y uno moriría por lo que creía con tanta convicción.

Eso era lo que diferenciaba a Sam de Dean muchas veces. Dean tenía objetivos, se guiaba por sus instintos y no paraba. Sam tenía ideales y era mucho más comprensivo de cierta forma, que era su salvación.


	17. Orgasmo

**Capitulo 17**

 **Orgasmo**

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

180 palabras según Word

No quería admitirse a sí misma lo que sentía por ese tonto ángel que tenía que cuidar, esa era la verdad. No debía decirlo, decir que ese idiota era su... _unicornio_ , pues era algo que no cabría en la cabeza de nadie a decir verdad, de hecho ni ella misma acababa de comprender de todo la idea, de por qué le gustaba tanto, más de lo que se quisiera admitir.

Tal vez fue por como la trataba, como confiaba en ella aunque pudiera destruirlo, es decir, él tenía la mente hecha papilla, escapaba de los conflictos, le gustaban los juegos de mesa y tenía un extraño sentido del humor. No supo que fue lo que la enamoró, quizás el beso que le dio, diciendo algo sobre el repartidor de pizza, pero si sabía cuando había notado sus sentimientos.

Había estado en la sala de descanso para enfermeros, como si nada, no necesitaba dormir por lo que estaba despierta y bien podía jugar con su cuerpo un poco, pero cuando había llegado a su orgasmo, ese nombre brotó de sus labios.


	18. Bruja

**Capitulo 18**

 **Bruja**

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

180 palabras según Word

La verdad era que nunca había pedido nacer con sus poderes, es decir, ella era una bruja innata, poderosa, pero su problema era que le gustaba hacer las cosas sola. Se daba más atribuciones de las que de verdad tenía, por aquello había sido expulsada del aquelarre al que había pertenecido.

Había tenido un hijo, Fergus, al cual le había enseñado sólo un poco de magia, después de todo ella era una bruja y sería un deshonor que su único vástago no supiera nada de magia.

Los siglos fueron cambiando y ella se vio obligada a usar sus poderes para sobrevivir de la mejor manera que podía, engañando a idiotas ricos, matando a uno que otro para obtener las cosa que deseaba.

Quería su venganza contra las brujas que la habían rechazado a ella, a una bruja tan poderosa, porque aunque las demás lo negaran ella era una bruja con demasiado poder en realidad. Que había tenido una vida demasiado dura, pero que quería vengarse de todos aquellos que alguna vez la habían tratado de mala manera, ella era Rowena.


	19. Fantasma

**Capitulo 19**

 **Fantasma**

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

180 palabras según Word

Volverse un fantasma era algo que nunca había imagino en su vida, pero maldita sea, no podía dejar a ese par de idiota solos, después de todo esos hijos de perra eran como sus hijos, los había criado desde que eran muy pequeños, desde que había conocido a John Winchester y había pensado que no era un mundo para un par de niños tan pequeños.

Muchas veces había discutido con John por lo mismo, porque los niños no debían ser tratados como cazadores, debían tener una maldita infancia normal. Él lo intentó muchas veces, llevaba a Dean a jugar a lanzar la pelota o hacía cosas con Sam.

Ellos eran la razón de por qué era un fantasma, porque no podía dejar a sus dos idiotas solos, a sus dos hijos.

Aunque la verdad era que ser fantasma estaba siendo más difícil de lo que hubiera imaginado. La frustración de que no podía hablarles, de no poder ayudarlos cuando más lo necesitaban lo estaba haciendo sentir como un verdadero inútil.

Él era un fantasma que protegería a los Winchester siempre.


	20. Marca

**Capitulo 20**

 **Marca**

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

180 palabras según Word

Cuando había encontrado a su hermano hablando con el mismo Lucifer, no lo dudo en ningún momento, decidió dar su vida por la de su hermano, para que su alma fuera condenada, para que no tuviera que ir al infierno. Maldición... amaba demasiado a su hermano para dejar su alma por la eternidad en ese lugar.

Lo había matado con sus propias manos, pero tenía la seguridad de que Abel estaba bien, estaría mejor en el paraíso, no le importaba lo que sucediera con él, aunque debió haberle importando.

Fue marcado, no sólo como el asesino de su hermano, sino que también recibió una marca en su brazo, la marca que guardaba a la obscuridad, una obscuridad que lo fue consumiendo demasiado.

Ese era su castigo por amar a su hermano, una marca, de la cual no se podía deshacer, porque después de todo nadie estaba tan loco para aceptar cargar con aquello, aunque claro, nunca espero ver a aquel hombre, Dean Winchester, que prácticamente le rogó que le entregara aquella marca que lo había torturado y él no dudo.


	21. Vampiro

**Capitulo 21**

 **Vampiro**

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

180 palabras según Word

Nunca pensó que su vida terminaría así, transformado en un vampiro, a causa de que su hermano no había sido lo suficientemente rápido para parar a su atacante, porque aunque su mente le decía que Sam lo había traicionado, no podía concebir la idea de que eso de verdad hubiera ocurrido, porque después de todo Sam no era así, se decía una otra y otra vez.

Ahora tenía mayor fuerza, mayor rapidez, pero también sentía un hambre terrible, todo su cuerpo le clavaba por sangre, para que se terminara alimentando de alguna alma inocente, pero no lo hacía, su fuerza de voluntad era mayor al instinto que tenía en aquel momento, se decía una y otra vez. No debería caer en la tentación de aquello, aun se podría librar, si mataba al vampiro que lo había convertido, por esa razón no debía caer.

Pero sentía que no tendría salvación en realidad y por eso había ido a ver a Lisa, porque sentía que nada podría solucionarse y moriría así, siendo un vampiro, un ser contra el que siempre había luchado.


	22. Sirena

**Capitulo 22**

 **Sirena**

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

180 palabras según Word

Aun recordaba aquella noche, nunca lo olvidaría en realidad, cuando escuchaba las sirenas sonar, una y otra vez, pero aquellos autos ya nada podían hacer, aquellas personas no podían salvar nada, porque él había salvado a sus hijos y había perdido a su mujer ante un demonio, pues estaba seguro al cien por ciento que no había ninguna otra posibilidad. Aquello que había matado a su esposa había sido un demonio y él deseaba venganza.

Se entreno en ese mundo, en busca de una venganza, que lo llamaba como si fuera un canto de una sirena, un cantó que lo engatusaba, que le daba cierta esperanza de que todo iría mejor, pero él sabía perfectamente que al igual que la canción de aquellos seres, su venganza no traería felicidad, ni nada, sólo le traería la satisfacción de matar al desgraciado infeliz.

Era curioso como la venganza también podría ser visto como una sirena, algo que uno deseaba tanto conseguir, algo que te atraía con su encanto, pero que en ambas situaciones acabas mal y eso lo sabía perfectamente John Winchester.


	23. Brillante

**Capitulo 23**

 **Brillante**

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

180 palabras según Word

Cada vez que un ángel moría era lo mismo, una brillante luz que envolvía todo y luego nada, sólo el cuerpo caído y las cenizas de lo que habían sido sus alas dejadas como un rastro en el suelo.

A pesar de lo mal que sonara se había acostumbrado a ver eso, debido a esa guerra donde se había visto involucrado, con los ángeles queriendo que dijera sí a Michael, para que usara su cuerpo en una tonta disputa en realidad, pero claro, cuando aquella brillante luz fue desprendida del cuerpo de su ángel, fue cuando su corazón se detuvo.

Vio el cuerpo de Castiel caer pesadamente al suelo, luego de haber sido apuñalado por Lucifer. Sintió como si todo en verdad perdiera sentido en su vida, pues así era. Había perdido a ese ángel, aquel ser que amaba, cuando lo había creído a salvo de todo mal.

Cuando el portal había sido cerrado, cuando habían encontrado al hijo del diablo y todo, volvió al cuerpo del ángel, deseando que estuviera vivo, deseando que esa brillante luz volviera a Castiel.


	24. Mudo

**Capitulo 24**

 **Mudo**

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

180 palabras según Word

Después de muchos siglos, de intentar hacer que sus hijos aprendieran la lección, de intentar hacer un mundo un lugar mejor, fue cuando decidió guardar silencio, como si fuera sordo y mudo, ignoro las suplicas y los rezos.

Ignoró el desconcierto de sus ángeles, al no saber qué acción realizar al no tener su guía e ignoró los rezos que los humanos hicieron por él.

Al igual que su hijo Gabriel, tomó un cuerpo humano y se dedico a visitar su creación, a vivir en ella, aunque siempre que veía que estaban actuando en su nombre, al hacer masivas matanzas, se recordaba a si mismo que había optado por ser mudo, que no iba a dar ni su opinión ni iba a dar órdenes en realidad.

Por eso cuando el apocalipsis se avecinaba, si bien era mudo, opto por hacer otra cosa, aun podía escribir, siendo que de esa manera se convirtió en Chuck, quién escribía libros sobre dos hermanos, que algún día vivirían las decisiones más difíciles de su vida.

Era mudo, pero era un escritor que podía guiar.


	25. Mentira

**Capitulo 25**

 **Mentira**

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

180 palabras según Word

Había dicho demasiadas mentiras a lo largo de su vida, siendo que estaba seguro de que si la historia de Pinocho fuera cierta, su nariz mediría al menos unos diez metros, pero la verdad era que muchas veces no mentía por querer hacerlo, sino porque la realidad era demasiado para cualquiera.

Muchas veces le había mentido a su hermano, había ocultado información de verdad importante, como que Sam tenía un maldito ángel en su interior que curaba sus heridas, o bien sobre otras cosas que hacía, tratos con demonios, con la misma muerte, pero simplemente mentía porque quería proteger a su pequeño hermano, aquella había sido su misión desde que lo había sacado de su casa en llamas.

Por esa razón siempre que soltaba una mentira, se decía a su mismo que era para el bien de Sam o para el bien de Castiel, aunque muchas veces les reclamaba a ambos cuando estos les mentían, pero la verdad es que todo siempre le estallaba en la cara y quería algo de normalidad.

Pero siempre seguía mintiendo, era un viejo habito.


	26. Esperanza

**Capitulo 26**

 **Esperanza**

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

180 palabras según Word

Sus esperanzas se habían esfumado con la muerte de Castiel, el ver como Lucifer mataba al único ser que de verdad había amado frente a sus ojos y el hecho de haber perdido a su madre nuevamente, había drenado de su cuerpo cualquier esperanza que pudiera existir, por más mínima que fuera, ahora sabía que tenía que enfrentar la basura de mundo como era, como eso, una basura, una mierda.

Ahora sólo tenían al hijo del diablo, que no sabían ni siquiera como matar, y una vida de una cazador, donde no obtenía nada de lo que deseaba y los desastres siempre estaban a la orden del día, al menos eso pensó durante semanas, donde se iba consumiendo a su mismo en alcohol lo más que podía.

Por eso cuando había recibido aquella llamada, sintió algo que no había sentido hace mucho, un pequeño brote de esperanza, que se expandió por completo cuando vio al ángel frente a él, con su gesto de siempre, pero una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

En ese momento supo que sus esperanzas eran Castiel.


	27. Corazón

**Capitulo 27**

 **Corazón**

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

180 palabras según Word

Para un ángel un corazón no era nada más que un músculo que poseía el cuerpo humano, que servía para bombear sangre al cuerpo y mantenerlo activo. No tenía ningún otro significado realmente, porque después de todo fueron los humanos quienes comenzaron a darle otro significado, referente a los sentimientos.

Nunca se había molestado en descubrir por qué los humanos relacionaban sus sentimientos con el corazón, cuando sólo era una parte del cuerpo, esa era la verdad. No lo comprendía y su misión era más importante que estar conociendo las necesidades humanas, pero el paso del tiempo había mermado en su opinión.

Cuando había visto a Dean casi morir, muchas más veces de las que quisiera contar en realidad, había sentido como si su corazón se apretara, aunque en aquellos momentos no lo comprendía, fue cuando se convirtió en un humano que lo comprendió.

Para los humanos era importante el corazón, porque más que un músculo, era ahí donde sentían las emociones que vivían, donde las experimentaban, siendo como su corazón latía con gusto cuando era feliz, dándole su respuesta.


	28. Muerte

**Capitulo 28**

 **Muerte**

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

180 palabras según Word

Él era un ser eterno, que había vivido mucho antes de la creación del universo, siendo que en realidad no recordaba con certeza de todo cuando había nacido, por llamarlo de alguna forma.

Había llevado en su larga vida muchas almas hacía el cielo y hacía el infierno, tenía más poder que cualquiera podría imaginar, por eso se había fastidiado tanto cuando Lucifer lo estaba usando simplemente como un peón, como si revivir muertos o crear huracanes fuera algo sorprendente, cuando para él era simplemente mover sus manos y ya estaba.

Por eso él simplemente disfrutaba de las cosas, sobre todo de la comida, siendo que aun no acababa de entender por qué los humanos lo veían a él como algo malo, cuando tenían un regalo que no valoraban, la mortalidad, porque después de todo si hubieran visto un cuarto de lo que él había visto, desearían que la muerte fuera por ellos sin dudar a dudas.

Le fastidiaban las personas que se escapaban de él, pero sabía que tarde o temprano guiaría al alma del propio Dios a descansar.


	29. Roto

**Capitulo 29**

 **Roto**

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

180 palabras según Word

Dean Winchester era un hombre que realmente estaba roto, por decirlo de alguna manera, es decir, en su vida, aquel hombre había perdido cosas realmente valiosas. Cuando pequeño perdió de esa manera y a la par, aunque estuviera vivo, también perdió a su padre, quién se obsesiono con una venganza, que se volvió su vida.

Cuando fue creciendo nunca hizo lazos realmente buenos, después de todo siempre tenía que irse de la ciudad y a las personas que conocía en la cacería, tarde o temprano las perdería, como había perdido a Jo, Ellen y a Bobbie.

Pues sí, Dean Winchester era un hombre roto, un hombre que había ido al infierno y había vuelto, un ser humano que muchas veces intentaba mantener sus esperanzas, pensar que podría lograr las cosas, pero su alma estaba rota, en pedazos, que quizás nunca se pudieran volver a juntar realmente, o al menos eso pensaba él, porque aquel ser, que había sido un ángel, pensaba que aún podía hacer algo por Dean.

Castiel sabía que Dean estaba roto, pero quería ayudarlo con su amor.


	30. Caída

**Capitulo 30**

 **Caída**

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

180 palabras según Word

El momento de su caída sería algo que nunca en su vida podría olvidar, el hecho de como su padre le había dado la espalda, simplemente porque no quiso inclinarse ante aquellos humanos, que eran algo inferior a él, a un arcángel, uno de los primeros seres creados por Dios.

No tan solo eso, sino que con su caída se había marcado un hecho en especifico contra él, un hecho que nada podría borrar. Con su caída se especifico que se tendría que hacer el nombrado fin de mundo, cuando él lograra escapar del infierno, de la jaula a la cual había sido confinado y olvidado ahí por su propio padre, debería pelear a muerte con su hermano más querido, siendo que después de todo uno ganaría.

Lo llamaban el arcángel caído, cuando en realidad había sido obligado a caer, por la marca que encerraba a la obscuridad en él y que lo contamino, algo que su padre sabía perfectamente. Había sido traicionado, obligado a convertirse en el malo de toda la situación.

El ser que destruiría todo el mundo.


	31. Raíz

**Capitulo 31**

 **Raíz**

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

180 palabras según Word

Las personas eran como un árbol, así las veía aquel ángel que se había convertido un rebelde para el cielo. Le había costado demasiado hacer esa comparación, porque no era algo fácil comparar a los humanos con algo, peor lo había logrado.

Había hecho aquella comparación, porque los árboles eran fuertes, sí, pero también necesitaban cosas como los humanos para mantenerse con vida, pero algo fundamental que tenían los árboles, era que mientras más profundas y gruesas fueran sus raíces, más podrían soportar en la vida.

Para él los Winchester eran como dos fuertes árboles, que tenían sus raíces unidas entre sí, después de todo los dos hermanos se apoyaban él uno al otro, sin importar las dificultades que pudieran aparecer en el camino, ambos se mantenían erguidos como dos gloriosos árboles, con sus raíces bien clavadas en la tierra, siendo sus atacantes incapaces de lograr tirarlos.

Por esa razón sabía que ellos podrían detener el apocalipsis, ellos eran quienes podrían lograrlo y nada quitaría esa idea de su mente, después de todo esos dos hermanos siempre hacían lo imposible.


End file.
